A Weekend in the Country
by pandorabox82
Summary: Eager to draw Rossi out of the cocoon of sorrow that he has wrapped around himself following Erin's death, Penelope organizes a surprise weekend at his cabin. However, it's Rossi who has the surprise for them... Sequel to Little Cabin in the Woods


"Wasn't it storming the last time we headed up to the cabin, Baby Girl?"

"Uh huh. And we rescued Erin from the rain, and she truly became a part of our little family. That's why we need this weekend here, to escape from the oppressiveness of her murder and the grief that clouds Rossi's mind. I know he didn't want us to crash his time here, but we have to bring him some pleasure, bring a smile back to his face and heart."

"And did you manage to twist Blake's arm so that she would come, too?" She looked over at Morgan and caught the quick smile that flashed over his face. Penelope burst into giggles as she shook her head.

"Yes, she's coming, though I don't know if you'll be the one to make her come. She seems quite loyal to her James."

Derek shrugged, quickly meeting her eye. "Well, JJ is quite loyal to Will, and she still has fun with us." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she continued to laugh, even as they pulled into the drive and she saw that they were the first ones there. "Why don't you run up and greet Rossi while I bring our bags in and set them up in our room?"

She nodded and unclipped her seatbelt, scrambling from the car and up the few steps to the door. It was locked, so she pulled out her keyring from her pocket and unlocked the door, leaving it open as she kicked her shoes off and then hurried over to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The closer she got to Rossi's room, the more nervous she began to feel, a small finger of doubt wiggling its way into her brain. Maybe this really wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but she truly did want to see Rossi happy once more. And then, she heard the low moans coming from the bedroom, and her brow furrowed with confusion. No one had left early, and no one else knew about their excursions here. So, who could possibly be using the cabin, with Rossi?

Shaking her head, she stopped outside his room, plastering her ear against the door, trying to figure out who was behind the door. The soft, high pitched, cooing sounded very familiar to her, but still, she couldn't place where she knew the sounds from. Taking a deep breath, Penelope turned the knob and slowly pushed the door in, peeking her head inside.

A soft gasp slipped from her mouth as she took in the blonde head that was thrown back into one of those soft down pillows Rossi favored. "Yes, Davie, right there. More. I want another finger inside me, now." The dirty words made Penelope smile, even as she began to cry and she carefully stepped over to the bed, kneeling next to it and reaching out to touch Erin's face.

The woman's eyes flew open and met hers, a tender smile spreading across her face. "You're alive." Erin nodded and puckered her lips invitingly. Penelope took the hint and kissed her, relishing the feel of her thin lips on hers. Penelope deepened the kiss, burying her fingers in the soft blonde hair that was so familiar to her.

She felt the moment that Erin slipped over the edge into a shattering orgasm, as their lips mashed together more tightly, Erin's hand coming around Penelope's neck to hold her closer. Finally, they broke the embrace, and Erin flopped back on the bed, her breathing short and harsh. "When did you get here, Kitten?" Rossi panted out as he stretched himself out alongside Erin, his hand covering her stomach protectively.

"Derek and I got here about ten minutes ago. The others are on their way here, too. I had planned on having another weekend to get your mind off Erin's murder, and yet, here she is in your arms. Scoot over, I want in on this."

Erin laughed gently as she pushed back against Dave, a smile on her face. "Everyone is coming?"

"Yeah, even Blake. She hasn't been introduced to the rules of the cabin, yet. We haven't really gotten away in a year, seeing the problems we had with Curtis." Penelope shrugged out of her light sweater, letting it fall to the floor as she crawled in beside Erin, cupping her face with one hand. "We had a funeral for you, Dave held a memorial service. And he hasn't acted the same since your passing. What gives?"

"We had to pretend I was dead. We had to make certain that John was acting alone. If I was really the endgame all along, we had to ensure that no one else would try to take a swipe at me." Erin leaned in and kissed her once more, her tongue running along the seam of Penelope's lips, seeking entrance. Penelope acquiesced, letting her in so that she could taste Erin more fully. "No one is supposed to know I'm here, yet. My children were supposed to be the first to find out."  
"We'll keep you a secret, after we enjoy this weekend in the country," Penelope murmured, snuggling close to Erin. The bedroom door opened once more and Derek stepped inside. Penelope turned her head to look at him, shrugging a little. "We have an extra guest, it looks like. Would you mind greeting everyone so that I can spend some time here, with them?"

"Sure. I put our bags in the same room as last time, okay?" She nodded and then turned her head back to look into Erin's grey blue eyes. "Don't take too long, Penelope. I'll need some help with supper."

"Yes, yes. Now go."

He chuckled and left the room while she snuggled in a little closer to her Erin. "What are we having for supper?"

"Derek wanted tacos, so we brought all the fixings. I had no idea that things would be spicy all on their own." Erin grinned and pressed her lips against Penelope's nose. "I missed you, so much." Tears prickled her eyes and she slid her hand down to rest on Erin's waist.

"I've missed you, too, honey." The soft words settled around Penelope's heart and she smiled gently at Erin. "So, we probably don't have time for anything right now. Will you join me tonight?"

"All you had to do was ask."

Dave began to laugh as he slid off the bed and padded over to the dresser, grabbing out fresh clothes. "She is my fiancé, Kitten, don't sound so eager."

"Fiancé? When did that happen?"

"Last weekend, after we got back from that case in Lansing. She said yes."

Penelope looked back at Erin, a wide smile on her face. "That is so wonderful! Will you guys be pulling out of our games?" she whispered, focusing on Erin.

"No, neither of us wants to give up the group. Though, you probably won't be here with me alone any longer." Erin rested her head on Penelope's shoulder, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair. "You're the one I'm going to miss the most. Derek and I shared a weekend up here, shortly after Maeve died, and it just didn't feel right."

She sighed, and rubbed her thumb up and down Erin's side. "He told me that the weekend was a fail. After I asked him why you two were sniping at each other so much."

The door closed softly, and Penelope felt herself relax a little more, relaxing as Erin made short work of the buttons on her blouse. "The boys can start supper, I want to feel your skin against mine." Looking down at the woman's hands, she nodded, only to feel her breath catch in her throat as she saw the still angry looking scar on Erin's wrist. "I'll have that for the rest of my life. A reminder that, despite everything, I lived."

Penelope clasped her hand and brought her wrist to her mouth, kissing the scar before tracing it with the tip of her tongue. "What do you think they would say if I decided I didn't want to share you this weekend?"

"Probably nothing good. That's what these weekends are about, sharing, right?" Penelope nodded reluctantly and Erin laughed softly. "I don't really feel like sharing either, this weekend, either you or my Davie." They kissed once more, and she pulled her blouse off, letting it join her sweater. And then, Erin's nimble fingers unhooked her bra, tugging it off her body and pulling her close, their flesh touching.

Penelope began to cry and Erin rubbed her back gently, murmuring softly in her ear about how it was okay to let out her feelings, that it was all right to be overwhelmed. Penelope nodded and sought out her lips for a gentle kiss. They let the embrace linger on, and then Erin was placing tender, lovely, kisses all over her face, paying close attention to her eyes. "Oh, how I've missed you, my darling Erin."

She pulled her close once more and they hugged as she continued to cry, feeling Erin's own tears on her shoulder. Finally, Erin yawned and nuzzled against her. "Will you still be here when they come wake me up?"

"If you think they can drag me away from your side at any time during this weekend, you had better get another thought in your head." Erin nodded before kissing the closest spot next to her. "Are you going to nap?"

"Maybe. I tend to get tired out a lot these days. And…"

"Yes?" she asked when Erin's voice trailed off, her fingers tightening in the soft flesh of her hip.

"I tend to sleep away the cravings. I was doing so good, Penelope, so good. And now, they're back and worse than ever." Her voice had faded into a harsh whisper and Penelope just rubbed her back, letting Erin cry all the harder. "I didn't think it would be so hard this time around."

"And you've been cut off from us, who would support you no matter what." Penelope tenderly kissed Erin. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes. Just like I love you."

"And I am going to be by your side as we get you past these cravings." Penelope kissed her again, relishing the small gestures of acceptance and love she was receiving from the woman. "Now, sleep. The boys will wake us up when it's time to eat."

"All right."

Penelope began to hum under her breath as Erin snuggled in close, her breathing starting to slow down and become steady. As a gentle snore filled the room, Penelope began to run her fingers through Erin's hair, untangling the snarls she found there. In the few weeks since they'd last seen her, her hair had grown longer, now touching the middle of her shoulder blades.

From the depths of slumber, Erin arched into the touches, something that made Penelope smile and continue her ministrations, not wanting to let go of Erin for even a moment. It didn't take long for the steady movements to lull Penelope into a light sleep all her own, her fingers stilling as she let the darkness steal over her.


End file.
